Tower
Towers are defensive structures that are, essentially, elevated positions for the castle's missile troops to fire from. They provide protection against ranged attacks and also enhance the range of the ranged troops on top of them. A brazier can also be placed on top of towers, mainly for augmenting the archer's damage capabilities and for triggering pitch ditches. The larger towers, namely the square tower and the round tower can also support a mounted mangonel or ballista. In order to be accessed, towers must be attached to a wall with stairs or to a gatehouse. Changes in Crusader and Stronghold 2 Stronghold Crusader introduced the Lookout Tower, in addition to the cosmetic changes to the other towers in order to match the desert theme. Lookout Towers are very tall towers with very little space for troops (up to five units can fit on top of it), however they provide a huge range boost. It is, however, also the most fragile of all towers, having only 250 hit points. Stronghold 2 introduced the Bastion and the Great Tower. All towers also have built in doors for access from the ground. Tower types Wooden Platform: Stronghold and Stronghold 2 exclusive as Crusader and Legends removed all kinds of wooden defence. This platform can be built next to wooden walls. It provides minimal range bonus and missile protection. Lookout Tower: Crusader and Stronghold 2 exclusive. As stated above this is the tallest yet thinnest tower, offering unmatched range bonus and protection against missiles, but also having the least hit points (250 as stated above). It is also prone to tunneler attacks. Perimeter Turret: Originally the cheapest stone tower, the Perimeter Turret offers moderate range increase and missile protection capabilities, as well as it is very cheap. Prone to tunneler attacks. Defence Turret: A larger version of the Perimeter Turret, it can hold more troops, is slightly taller meaning better range bonus and missile protection. However, it is not immune to tunneler attacks. Bastion: Stronghold 2 exclusive. Comparable to the Perimeter Turret and the Defence Turret in Stronghold and Crusader. However, it is also not immune to tunneler attacks. Square Tower: A large tower that can take a lot of punishment. It can support a mangonel or a ballista and can hold a large number of troops. It offers great protection versus projectiles, with a great range boost too. A hoarded variant, with an additional wood cost, is also available in Stronghold 2. Immune to tunneler attacks. Round Tower: The largest and most expensive tower in the game, until the addition of the Great Tower in Stronghold 2. It takes a tremendous amount of punishment to take down, supports mounted siege engines along with the largest number of troops out of any tower and is second only to the Lookout Tower in terms of missile protection and range. A hoarded variant, with an additional wood cost, is also available in Stronghold 2. Immune to tunneler attacks. Great Tower: The largest and most expensive tower in the Stronghold series, and a Stronghold 2 exclusive. It is second only to the Keep in terms of size, durability, and troop protection, range, and capacity. It also supports mounted siege engines. Immune to tunneler attacks. Category:Defences